Mal entendido
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Por un mal entendido su vida tranquila cambio. "Esto no era a lo que me refería" Sus ojos azules brillaron furiosos.
1. Chapter 1

Mal entendido

Kagome inspecciono cada uno de los canastos de frutas y verduras dentro de la carreta, asintiendo con la cabeza se acerco al caballo negro que descansaba debajo de un árbol. Haciéndole un llamado para que se pusiera de pie lo guio a la carreta para amarrárselo, acariciando el suave pelaje de su mascota.

"¿Estás listo Kuro?" pregunto.

Un relincho fue su respuesta .

"Kirara" llamo para ver una bola color crema correr en su dirección y brincar en el lomo del caballo.

"Vamos" agarrando la correa de la brida.

Con un paso lento y tranquilo anduvo, mirando los arboles que se agitaban con el poco viento, el sol bañando al mundo con su luz de la mañana, iluminando el camino terrenoso que se había fabricado por el transcurso del ir y venir que tomaba desde la mañana hasta la noche. Se sabía de memoria el tiempo que le tomaría en llegar a Konoha, mientras iba tarareando una de las pocas canciones que recordaba de su tiempo y la época antigua.

Soltando un suspiro se detuvo frente a un gran y viejo árbol, el goshinboku, el árbol en el que había sido clavado con una flecha Inuyasha por Kikyo antes de que fuera liberado por ella, el mismo árbol que por intentar protegerla la había llevado a una dimensión completamente diferente y se negaba a regresarla con su familia o amigos.

Soltando la correa, se acerco al árbol luego puso una mano sobre su tronco, cerro sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse, su mano tomo un color plata por sus poderes, trato de encontrar algún rastro, un indicio, de magia que la llevaría a su casa pero igual que días antes su respuesta fue un vacio completo. Abrió los ojos y quito la palma, sentía pequeños pinchazos de lagrima en los ojos, a pesar de que tenía más de un año intentándolo, en cada resultado sus ganas de llorar no paraban pero las lagrimas ya no salían con facilidad.

Un peso sobre su hombro y un maullido junto con una cabeza acariciándose en su cachete la distrajo, soltó una pequeña risa triste en el intento de consolación de su compañera, siguiéndole el juego alzo la mano para acariciar su cabeza.

"Gracias Kirara" le susurro, sin apartar los ojos del árbol "No sé que hubiera sido de mi sin ti" su boca se bajo en una mueca triste "Yo también extraño a Sango" su voz tembló al decirlo.

Sin parar de tallarse en la cara de la miko, soltó un maullido y un ronroneo para calmarla. Luego brincar de su hombro , maullar y subir al lomo del caballo.

"Tienes razón, hay que irnos ya" alejándose del árbol para agarrar las correas y continuar el camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con paciencia coloco debidamente sus productos para venderlo, además de cubrirlos debidamente del sol. Saludo a los demás vendedores, ninjas y civiles que estaban en el lugar. Dando un pequeño reojo, utilizo su energía en cada uno de sus frutas y verduras para que se mantuvieran sanas y frescas. Apenas había llegado tenia clientes queriendo obtener sus compras, así que amablemente les pidió paciencia para colocar todo y pudiera vender con la atención debida.

Pasaban las horas en un ritmo rápido al igual que la venta de todo lo que tenia, a pesar del tumulto que se formaba, se tomaba su tiempo para ver a las familias, parejas y compradores estar en un ambiente feliz. Aunque lo que más le entretenía ver era a los chicos de academia que eran perseguidos por grupos de niñas, la mayoría siendo Hyuuga fans.

_Los niños _pensó con una sonrisa mientras veía a un niño Hyuuga salir corriendo con un grupo de niñas atrás él. Soltó una risita en diversión con Kirara haciendo un ronroneo de placer y moviendo sus colas en entretenimiento.

"Higurashi-san"

Haciendo un sonido en respuesta, quito la mirada de su actual entretenimiento para colocarla en un joven de aspecto un poco mayor que ella con largo cabello café, piel blanca y ojos entre blanco y lavanda, otro Hyuuga "¿Qué se le ofrece Hyuuga-sama?" pregunto.

"Me gustaría esta lista" alargándole un papel.

Tarareo mientras lo leía, para luego asentir y ofrecerle una sonrisa "Claro que si" deteniéndose un momento pensativa, le señalo a una línea de la lista "Lo que no creo poder darle serán los huevos" le dijo con simpatía.

Con su aspecto serio, parpadeo dos veces, leer lo que le había señalado y asentir.

Tomando una bolsa, comenzó a meter todo lo que le aparecía en la lista. Con su vista periférica pudo observar al joven Hyuuga voltear a ver al niño Hyuuga seguir huyendo de un la do para otro de su grupo de fans. Cerró los ojos y negó con suavidad. Kagome no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al sentir una cantidad de personas escondidas cerca de sus puesto, mirándolo de reojo noto la expresión de tortura sobre su cara, había visto una de las chicas jóvenes que lo acosaban.

"Veo que el clan Hyuuga tiene bastante popularidad entre las chicas" menciono, mordiéndose los labios para no reírse frente a él.

"Si" asintió, regresando su atención a Kagome e ignorar a sus fans "Llegan a ser molestos"

"¿No tiene novia Hyuuga-sama?" pregunto amistosamente.

Le dedico una mirada sospechosa "No" sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Ya veo" dijo crípticamente "¿Alguna vez ha tenido una?"

Entrecerró los ojos pero a pesar de todo le contesto "Me atrasaría en mi entrenamiento"

Por un segundo se detuvo "Oh" reiniciando lo que hacía "Sabe algo Hyuuga-sama, el amor no es malo, puede hacer que hagamos cosas que nunca pensamos hacer y nos vuelve más fuerte solo para proteger aquello que amamos" respondió sabiamente. Pasándole las bolsas, le dedico una sonrisa "Debería intentarlo"

El Hyuuga abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que le habían dicho, hasta que escucho su nombre ser llamado por una chica, su compañero de equipo Ten-ten.

"Neji" sosteniendo una bolsa de víveres "Veo que te mandaron hacer compras"

Asintió "Si, Hinata-sama estaba ocupada así que no pudo venir a comprar y me pidió el favor"

Kagome no perdió la mirada brillante en los ojos castaños que miraron al joven que había atendido, coloco una suave sonrisa "Y está más cerca de lo que cree" su tono fue bajo pero no tanto para que no lo perdiera su cliente, sonrió mas ancho al ver que volteaba a verla con los ojos anchos, ella le dedico una honda de despedida que fue respondida.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo Ten-ten?" sin poder apartar la vista de la joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azul oscuro que atendía a alguien más.

"Dime Neji" dudosa.

"¿Qué es el amor?" sin apartar la vista.

Se sorprendió por la pregunta del prodigio Hyuuga, luego se sonrojo "El amor es-es cuando tú no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona especial para ti" desviando la mirada.

Pasando la mirada a su compañera entrecerró los ojos "¿Porque estas sonrojada?"

"¡Eh!" se exalto "No-no-no por nada..yo" poniéndose mas roja "Me tengo que ir" dándose la vuelta y huyendo.

Parpadeo sorprendido "¿Que ocurre con Ten-ten?" pregunto a nadie para regresar la mirada a Kagome "Mas cerca de lo que creo" susurro, para luego dar una sonrisa.

La miko fue totalmente ignorante del desvió de sus palabras.

Observando que todos sus productos se encontraba debajo de la mitad del canasto, soltó una sonrisa alegre, para luego un sonrojo pasara por su rostro al escuchar su estomago gruñir por la falta de atención, volteando a ver a su compañera saco la lengua y se rasco la mejilla con un dedo.

"Creo que es hora de comer" un maullido fue su respuesta, tapando los canastos. Volvió su mirada a Kirara "Iré a comprar la comida, cuida el puesto"

Dándose la vuelta y retirándose, dejando a cargo a su compañera, sabía que tomaba buen cuidado del producto, sus oídos y ojos eran más agudos que cualquier animal ninja. Paso por los puestos más alejados al suyo, saludando a las personas que reconocía. La primera vez que había llegado al pueblo había sido sorprendida por los edificios, al igual que varios aparatos que estaban cerca de llegar a los de su dimensión, pero lo más curioso de todo esto fue lo que llamaron chacra.

Su mente la llevo rápidamente al recuerdo al primer día.

**"Lo hicimos" susurro.**

**La joven miko estaba feliz, al fin habían logrado derrotar a Naraku junto con todos los demonios, les había tomado un aproximado de tres días con muy breves descansos, los cuales consistieron en un campo de energía formado por unas cuencas de Kagome. Todos sobrevivieron a excepción de Kohaku, el cual al saber su destino por tener el ultimo fragmento de Shikon, se interpuso en medio de un ataque de Hakudoshi hacia Sango y decirle que era feliz de al fin ser libre.**

**Entre su grupo se encontraba el taiyoukai del oeste, Sesshomaru, que se había acercado unos meses antes dispuesto a hacer una tregua a cambio Kagome le pidió que la entrenara para no seguir siendo inútil en la batalle. Mientras Sesshomaru la entreno físicamente, Miroku la había entrenado con sus poderes e igual Sango le otorgo los conocimientos de un taijiya en los venenos. Trabajo arduamente para conseguir la aprobación del hermano mayor del hanyou que una vez fue su amor, ya que fue el mas difícil de complacer.**

**Todos se comenzaron a soltar gritos y risas de alegría, de repente el mundo se detuvo cuando Kirara soltó un rugido y la agarro de la parte de atrás de su camisa para llevársela volando lejos del grupo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que se encontraba un tentáculo incrustado justo en el lugar donde estuvo. Su alegría y cansancio la hizo bajar la guardia, si no fuera porque Kirara se encontraba cerca de ella estaría dando las últimas bocanadas de aire. **

**Soltando una exclamación en sorpresa, noto como el tentáculo se separaba del suelo y salía detrás de ellas. Sintiendo como era tirada hacia arriba para terminar en el lomo de Kirara y bajara a los arboles. Estaban en serios problemas, todos estaban cansados, no iban a poder llegar a alcanzarlas para matar al tentáculo. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru la alcanzaría con su círculo de energía, él había sido el que lucho tres días sin parar, tenia resistencia pero Kagome sabía que le faltaba la energía para usa ese método.**

**De repente la neko-youkai exclamo en dolor.**

**"¡Kirara!" grito la miko al sentir como caían a la tierra y rodaban hasta la base de un árbol, soltando un quejido. Volteo a ver al tentáculo flotante que había ido tras ellas. Soltando un grito de horror y sorpresa, observo como el tentáculo se abría para mostrar una cara "¡Naraku!" tratando de retroceder sin éxito "Creí que estabas muerto"**

**" Kagome, estuviste cerca de derrotarme con tu último ataque" mirándola con odio "Te matare y arrebatare la Shikon no tama y luego conseguiré mi cuerpo de vuelta" comenzando a volar en la dirección de la ojos azules.**

**Se le dilataron las pupilas en horror, su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente estaba agotada su energía no se encontraba lo suficiente alta para derrotarlo completamente, pero sin embargo alzo su mano derecha con la palma abierta, cerró los ojos y grito.**

**Naraku coloco una sonrisa de triunfo sobre su rostro, para luego quitarla con rapidez y pusiera una expresión de sorpresa al ver como el árbol detrás de Kagome empezó a brillar, las raíces tomaron vida para empezarse a envolver alrededor del cuerpo del neko-youkai y la miko, transfiriendo su energía para que saliera de la palma de esta yendo directo al tentáculo, al mismo tiempo el árbol las absorbió.**

**Saliendo de su trance, dejo de gritar, luego abrió lentamente los ojos al notar que no sentía dolor alguno o la muerte llamándola. Parpadeo un par de veces al notar el bosque completamente tranquilo y obscuro, sin rastro alguno del tentáculo que la había atacado. Al sentir su mano izquierda algo, la abrió para ver la shikon no tama. Sorprendida, miro alrededor suyo para ver un cuerpo tumbado.**

**"¡Kirara!" llamo al ver su compañera neko-youkai al lado suyo, su pelaje lleno de tierra y un charco de sangre comenzándose a formar alrededor de ella "¡No! ¡Kirara!" con lagrimas en los ojos se arrastro al lado de la cabeza y acariciarla "Aguanta Kirara" susurro, llorando "Kirara" llamo al ver como su respiración se volvía mas lenta "Kirara" su voz sonó en urgencia, de repente dejo de respirar "¡Kirara!" grito, con los ojos llenos de agua y nublando su vista, convoco su poder "¡No dejare que mueras!" colocando sus manos sobre el pelaje amarillo, se concentro para curarla. **

**Dejando lo último de su energía filtrarse sobre sus manos, perdió su fuerza, cayendo al piso al lado de su compañera, sintiendo como la inconsciencia iba agarrando terreno sobre su cuerpo. Su vista se mancho de puntos negros, se estaba dejando caer en el abismo cuando en eso recordó que aun tenia la shikon no tama en su mano, haciendo un esfuerzo mas, metió en un pequeño hoyo del árbol la perla. Una vez hecho se desmayo.**

**Agitando los ojos abiertos, parpadeo un par de veces para que su vista se aclarara y acostumbrara a la luz, luego arrugo el entrecejo al notar un techo. Colocándose en una posición sentada, observo como una sabana bajaba de ella para ver que su ropa había sido cambiada por una bata blanca, una bata blanca de hospital.**

_**¿Qué hago en un hospital? **_**se pregunto, ella recordaba perfectamente que no estaba en su santuario e igual que en la época feudal no existían los hospitales **_**Entonces ¿Como estoy en un hospital? **_**su cerebro se encontraba en un remolino de preocupación. Un maullido la saco de sus cavilaciones.**

**"Kirara" pronuncio su nombre para encontrarla en frente de su cama sobre una almohada con algunas vendas en dos de sus patas y alrededor de su pecho, estaba en su forma de gato pequeño "Estas bien" calmándose un poco "¿Dónde estamos?"**

**"Estas en el hospital de Konoha"**

**Afilo la mirada al ver que entraba una mujer y cerraba la puerta tras suyo, tenía el cabello largo agarrado en dos coletas baja, un pequeño diamante azul en su frente, ojos color caoba, traía puesto una blusa gris que en la cintura tenía una faja de color azul, pantalones azules y sobre ello una gabardina verde, pero de todo a Kagome le llamo la atención una cosa.**

_**¿Serán reales? **_**se pregunto viendo la exagerada cantidad de busto.**

**"Si, son reales" le respondieron.**

**Atiesándose, al parecer en vez de solo pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta, un rubor extendió su rostro, agacho la cabeza en vergüenza "Perdón, no era mi intención, quiero decir, es que, yo, a" tartamudeo, jalando la sabana se cubrió la cara con ella.**

**La rubia coloco las manos en su cadera mientras sus ojos brillaban de risa "Acepto tu disculpas, veo que ya estas mejor"**

**Asintió, e hizo un sonido de confirmación.**

**"Bueno, necesito que me contestes un par de preguntas" dijo seriamente.**

**Kagome olvido toda la vergüenza que tenia para mirar a la rubia "Esta bien contestare sus preguntas pero primero necesito saber ¿Quién es usted?" dijo educada y valiente a la vez.**

**Una ceja de parte de la rubia se alzo **_**Tiene agallas **_**"Mi nombre es Tsunade y soy el hokage de Konoha"**

_**¿Hokage? ¿Qué es un hokage? y ¿Konoha? ¿Qué es eso? Debe ser un lugar **_**La joven miko estaba segura que después de esto de recompensa tendría un dolor de cabeza, aunque recordaba haber estado en una situación un poco similar.**

**"Bien ¿Cual es tu nombre?" cruzando los brazos frente a ella para verse más imponente.**

**"Me llamo Kagome Higurashi" no dejándose intimidar.**

**"¿Cual es tu negocio en Konoha?" continuo el interrogatorio.**

**"No tengo ningún negocio con Konoha" esperaba no haberse equivocado al decir el nombre del lugar "En realidad no sé como termine aquí" susurro lo último "¿Como es que termine aquí?" hizo su propia pregunta.**

**Tsunade no sabía si le gustaba o le molestaba la valentía de la chica frente a ella "Un grupo de ANBU te encontró a ti y tu gato en las afueras de Konoha herida e inconsciente" mirando de reojo a Kirara que a pesar de estar acostada no le quitaba la mirada de encima "¿Cómo es que terminaron en esas condiciones?" las heridas que atendió al gato fueron superficiales, en cambio la ojos azules tuvo dos largas heridas, una en la espalda y la otra en una pierna. Además que vio una cicatriz en forma de estrella por su abdomen, parecía que arrancaron un pedazo de carne.**

**"Fui atacada por sorpresa" respondió, no era una mentira.**

**"¿Eres un shinobi?¿De qué aldea eres?"**

_**¿Shinobi? **_**tomo toda la voluntad de Kagome para mantener su cara sin expresión para que no viera la enorme duda que sentía.**

**"No soy un shinobi y no pertenezco a ninguna aldea" Sigue sin decir mentiras, no era ningún shinobi y, así como le paso en la época feudal solo que con algunas diferencias, tampoco pertenecía a ninguna aldea.**

**Tsunade se estaba frustrando, no estaba realmente soltando información alguna más que su nombre "Entonces explícame ¿Porque fuiste atacada y tu traje? No es de un shinobi pero se ve de un guerrero"**

**Tenia razón, su traje fue un regalo de Sango, por lo cual era muy similar, en cambio la armadura había sido de parte de Sesshomaru, ya que considero que la armadura de Sango era escasa y no le ayudaría a cubrirla de algún ataque.**

**"Fui atacada por un enemigo que tenia y soy un samurai" esperaba que aquí supieran que era un samurai, y aun seguía sin mentir ya que literalmente era uno. Sesshomaru se consideraba en estándares humanos como un samurai, además de las reglas en las que se basaba, así que como su aprendiz también era uno.**

**"¿Qué enemigo?" No sabía si creerle, se conocía que hace tiempo que los samurai desaparecieron después de que los ninjas empezaron a surgir a la luz como una mejor forma de combate "Creí que los samurais se habían extinguido"**

**"Mi enemigo se llamaba Naraku y me odiaba porque sabía que podía derrotarlo, así que planeo un ataque sorpresa pero lo vencí y es normal que no sepa mucho de samurais solo quedábamos mi profesor, mi enemigo y yo" la mitad de una verdad con la mitad de una mentira.**

**"¿Y tu profesor?" Se le hacía muy raro.**

**"Él.."guardo silencio un momento, sus hombros cayeron "Lo perdí" no era una total mentira.**

**"¿Lo perdiste?" Se le hacía rara la historia para poder creerla con facilidad.**

**"Si, estábamos luchando y me separe y cuando me di cuenta yo estaba en un lugar diferente y el ya no estaba por ningún lado" haciendo puños en la sabana, la pesadez la inundo y se dio cuenta de una cruel realidad, de ahora en adelante si no encontraba como regresar estaría perdida, estaba muy lejos de cualquiera de los dos lugares que conocía y no era consciente de como regresar.**

**La rubia la miro con simpatía al ver su impotencia, haber perdido a su profesor debió ser muy duro "¿Tu familia?" suavizo la voz.**

**"Mi familia...mi familia...esta muy, muy lejos de mi" sin alzar la mirada.**

**La hokage pensó que su familia había fallecido, por eso estaba muy lejos de ella "¿De dónde eres?"**

**Pensando como responderle, contesto cuidadosamente "De ningún lado, soy un vagabundo, no, mejor dicho un viajero" si, era un viajero no solo de lugares sino también de tiempo y ahora dimensiones.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era un nuevo día para Kagome, el día anterior había logrado vender todo, llegar a una hora temprana a su casa para recoger más frutas y verduras de su huerto. Después de haber sido interrogada por Tsunade la dejo libre por ser inofensiva a sus ojos, es cierto que era un samurai pero comparado a un ninja no era nada, según ella. Pero Kagome sabia la verdad, sabia lo mortal que era ella y mas porque no era un samurai normal, era un miko-samurai, tenía el poder para lastimar y curar a personas e igual youkais, los cuales algunos eran invocaciones mientras otros eran conocidos como bijuu.

La joven miko se encontraba muy agradecida con la hokage para confiar lo suficiente en ella para dejarla entrar y salir de Konoha. Le ofreció quedarse a vivir allí, lo cual declino amablemente. Al principio solo considero viajar, pero al llegar a buscar la perla de shikon se sorprendió de que el árbol era el goshinboku, haciéndola cambiar de opinión y pedirle a la hokage permiso para entrar y salir de Konoha, ya que viviría a las afueras de esta cerca de un arrollo, construiría un huerto y llegaría a venderlos.

Volteo para toparse con un hombre blanco, alto, cabello negro y ojos iguales "Uchiha-sama" con una sonrisa.

El joven mayor fue uno de sus clientes frecuentes y preferidos, siempre venia a buscar sus tomates. La primera vez que se había acercado a comprar con ella fue con mucha duda y desconfianza, ya que los demás puestos se les acabo el tomate. Desde ese día se volvió su cliente frecuente, venía a buscar de dos a tres veces a la semana sus tomates "¿Lo de siempre?" pregunto sin esperar respuesta para comenzar a guardar una cantidad considerable de tomates "Sabe Uchiha-sama si sigue comiendo tanto tomate puede que su piel se torne roja" le bromeo.

"Hn" resoplo, lo que le había dicho era ridículo, además, no era su culpa que los tomates que ella vendía supieran deliciosos.

Soltó una risa la miko, este chico le recordaba a Sesshomaru con su actitud seria, pocas palabras y su marca reconocida de expresión. Sintiendo una cantidad grande de auras cerca de su puesto, rodo los ojos, estas chicas acosaban al pobre Uchiha más de lo que hacían al Hyuuga, a pesar que la persona frente suyo fue en su momento un falta-nin. Si, ella sabía mucho, después de decidir quedarse comenzó a averiguar sobre este mundo, leyó varios libros de la biblioteca, entre ellos sobre chacra, además algunos sobre una variedad de ninjutsus que sabía manejar de primera mano principalmente los de agua para su huerto y otros por gusto. También hay que incluir que la gente hablo, principalmente las mujeres, actualizándola rápidamente.

"Veo que sus admiradoras se encuentran cerca" notando la expresión rígida.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

"Uchiha-sama, no me quiero meter en su vida pero ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" le dijo mientras le entregaba los tomates.

"¿Cual sería Higurashi-san?"

Agito la cabeza "Dígame Kagome por favor, ya que Higurashi me hace sentir en realidad vieja"

"Está bien" afirmo, aunque dentro de su mente sabía que Kagome Higurashi no tenía nada de vieja. De hecho después de haber llegado se encontró como una de las chicas más atractivas de Konoha con su largo cabello negro con toques azules, esos ojos azul profundo que brillaban y parecían ahogarte junto con su piel blanca y el pequeño rubor natural que se formaba en sus mejillas, al igual que un cuerpo que cualquier mujer mataría por tener.

"Dicen que piensa revivir el clan Uchiha ¿Es cierto?"

La miro con escrutinio, esperaba que no se le aventara y regalara como las otras chicas, ya le toco en una ocasión regresar de una misión para toparse con una chica completamente desnuda sobre su cama para mandarla a volar y tener que quemar sus sabanas. Después de eso aumento la seguridad sobre su casa, no volvería a ocurrir ese incidente.

Recordando la pregunta, le asintió.

"Si no le importa, daré mi humilde opinión" ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda "Si quiere revivir el clan Uchiha ¿No debería estar, al menos, buscando una novia?" dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona "Después de todo si sigue tardando las chicas jóvenes se pueden tomar y no tendrá con quien revivir el clan Uchiha y puede llegar a ser un viejo senil" travesura bailo en los ojos azules.

Atragantándose con el aire, le mando un fulgor a la joven frente a él "Le aseguro Kagome-san que no quedare como un viejo senil"

Soltando una risa a costa del Uchiha "Solo es mi humilde opinión, Uchiha-sama" dijo después de lograr tragarse la risa y bajando la cabeza en obediencia, aunque en realidad ocultaba la sonrisa enorme que tenia.

"Hn" salió indignado de allí.

A pesar de todo, se quedo pensando lo que Kagome le dijo, si quería revivir a su clan debía comenzar a considerar a las mejores kunoichi que tenía cerca como buena opción para procrear hijos. Parando un momento, regreso la mirada a la vendedora, para luego soltar un suspiro y lamentar que sea un simple civil, tenía todo el aspecto de un Uchiha, excepto sus ojos aunque eran llamativos. Encogiéndose de hombros se fue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide Kigami Aizawa


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos del pasado**

_Cuando las personas piensan_

"Los personajes están hablando"

Mal entendido

Estirando sus brazos se preparo para la salida de Konoha. Kuro estaba listo con la carreta amarrada en él y los canastos vacios, Kirara sobre su lomo, nada mas faltaba que ella agarrara las correas para comenzar a andar. Sus ojos brillaron con burla cuando vio a su compañera enrollarse para dormitar un rato...mas.

"Kirara" llamo, una oreja se movió en su dirección "Te pondrás gorda de lo perezosa que te has vuelto" viendo la cabeza alzarse en su dirección "Así como Buyo"

Indignada, la neko-youkai se levanto para andar el camino a pie con la miko. En su tiempo juntas Kagome le había contado varias anécdotas de su familia, entre ellas sobre su obeso, grande y pesado gato flojo. La piel se le erizo a Kirara.

Kagome no pudo evitar no reírse de la reacción de compañero, era simplemente hilarante lo sensible que era con la idea de la gordura, después de un tiempo viviendo las dos nada mas había visto muchas mañas, costumbres y desagrados. Su risa se detuvo al sentir una presencia familiar detrás suyo, colocando una amable sonrisa se volteo.

"Uchiha-sama, es un placer verlo pero lamento informarle que ya no tengo tomates" señalándole los canastos vacios.

Asintió y no se movió.

Arrugo el entrecejo preocupada Kagome al notar ningún indicio de movimiento "¿Sucede algo Uchiha-sama?" pregunto.

Agito la cabeza.

Parpadeo confundida "Esta bien" dijo dudosa, esperando alguna reacción.

Empezando a ponerse nerviosa, cambio su peso de un pie a otro. Sasuke seguí de pie frente a ella, no decía nada, no movía ni un musculo, solo la miraba. Estaba empezando a dudar de las facultades mentales de la persona frente a ella, lo peor es que no reflejaba nada en su mirada o cara, ni una mueca para saber que pasaba por su mente. Tomando una decisión, uso una pequeña cantidad de su poder para poder ver su aura y saber que sucedía.

Lo que vio la hizo subir una ceja, su aura gritaba prácticamente curiosidad en todas direcciones, si tenía curiosidad ¿por qué simplemente no preguntaba? _Estos shinobi y sus ideas de mantenerse sin expresión _le dieron ganas de resoplar, aunque sabía que no todos eran así, algunos traían mascara para todos lados para que no lo notaran, pero para Kagome nada escondería que sucedía con ellos.

"Um, bueno, entonces si no hay nada, me retiro" expreso mientras agarraba la correa y empezaba a andar. Esto sería suficiente para impulsarlo a preguntar.

En un instante se encontró caminando al lado de la ojos azules, apretando el puño, le tomo todo su orgullo hacer la pregunta "¿Por qué no me acosas?"

Tropezó con sus pies, eso no era lo que esperaba "¿Perdón?" volteándolo a ver como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Viro la cara en otra dirección, no se iba a volver a repetir. La culpa la tenia ella de que le saliera esa duda, después de su consejo de conseguir una novia para procrear no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a cierta chica con parentesco a un Uchiha, e igualmente fueron provocando muchas preguntas. Sino mal recordaba desde la primera vez que lo vio no quedo prendada con su belleza o actitud, al decirle su apellido no lo alago ni intento coquetearle aunque tuviera el mínimo chance, fuera de su equipo, era la persona que mas veía y sabia su afición por los tomates. Y aun así ninguna vez esos ojos azules reflejaron atracción, solo puro y tranquilo respeto.

Kagome no sabía en que se metió, solo que fue la pregunta más rara que le había hecho "¿Quiere que lo acose?" respondió con su propia pregunta, analizando que no se repetiría. Y tenía experiencia de primera mano en esa área.

Agito la cabeza.

"¿No?" comenzaba a sentirse feliz de no ser un shinobi, perdían la cordura a una corta edad, lo decía una persona que su cordura pendió de un hilo en su momento.

Sasuke se quiso dar una palmada en la frente, al parecer fue menos descriptivo de lo que pensó "En vez de estar tras mío como una fan o alguien enamorada de mi, simplemente me tratas como alguien más, el Uchiha y Hyuuga son muy buscados pero tú solo andas como si nada" explico.

"Oh" ahora entendía la miko a que se refería, sonriéndole simpáticamente "Uchiha-sama cuando yo miro a una persona no veo si tiene una gran cantidad de dinero, un apellido con renombre o una apariencia agradable, solo conozco a la persona para ver si es de buenos sentimientos para hacerme amiga de esa persona. También yo no creo que existan esos enamoramientos a primera vista, atracción si, gusto si, pero enamoramiento o amor no" viendo las puertas de Konoha cerca "Espero a ver contestado su duda Uchiha-sama"

"Sasuke" le dijo.

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto sorprendida.

Virando la cara "Dime Sasuke"

Le volvió a sonreír "Si, Sasuke-san" deteniéndose en la salida del pueblo "Aquí en adelante continuo mi rumbo"

Miro extrañado "¿No vives en Konoha?"

Agito la cabeza "No, vivo en las afueras de Konoha" ofreciéndole otra sonrisa "Entonces quizás lo vea mañana"

Su respuesta fue un asentimiento.

Dejando Kagome que la neko-youkai siguiera liderando, se detuvo un segundo, volteando a ver al muchacho que se retiraba "Sasuke-san" llamo, deteniéndolo en sus pasos.

Se dio la vuelta para alzarle una ceja.

"Le daré un consejo mas" su mirada de interés la motivo a continuar "Cuando escoja a su futura esposa que no sea una chica que lo idolatra y haga hasta la mas mínima cosa que usted quiere sin queja porque eso no es amor es admiración, tampoco a una que sea altanera o avariciosa al saber que sería un Uchiha porque eso es presunción y tampoco a una que únicamente lo desea porque es solo lujuria e igual usted no le haga la vida difícil, tómese su tiempo para conocerla y enamorarla, además de que usted se enamore" dándole otra de sus renombradas sonrisas "Se que sabrá tomar una buena decisión" haciéndole una honda de despedida, volvió a andar con el sol escondiéndose.

Sasuke se quedo de pie, mirandola desaparecer, por un momento su corazón se acelero al escuchar su consejo, pero lo que le puso la mirada sorprendida fue lo hermosa que se vio con el sol tras ella dándole un toque rojo y dorado a su cabello y piel mientras sus ojos brillaron con sinceridad pura, había olvidado como respirar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sabes Kirara" le susurro a su compañera, la cual se encontraba en su forma grande, con la miko acostada en su cuerpo "Este lugar es como la unión de mi tiempo con el tuyo" inconscientemente acariciando la piel crema "Hay muchas tecnologías pero sigue sin desaparecer la belleza de la naturaleza" tomando una mejor posición al sentir que el par de colas la envolvían " En mi tiempo no se pueden ver las estrellas y la luna como aquí" admirando el cielo.

La neko-youkai volteo a ver el cielo.

"La luna se parece a la que tiene Sesshomaru en su frente" sin quitarle la vista a lo mencionado mientras tocaba su collar, el cual contenía una perla rosa en medio y en las orillas pequeños dijes con figuras de diferentes armas.

Un ronroneo y un movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta.

"Me pregunto...¿Si será la misma luna?" sintiendo como empujaban su hombro, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la gran cabeza mientras se movía a sintonía de ella "No te preocupes estoy bien, igual que tu poco a poco me eh estado recuperando y aceptándolo" mirando de reojo los canastos llenos "Sabes, me alegro de haber aprendido ese jutsu de clonación, hace que nuestro trabajo sea más fácil"

Un ronroneo fue su respuesta.

Soltando a Kirara, se separo para colocarse de pie "Es hora de entrar a dormir"

Alzándose, se estiro, luego regresar a su forma pequeña y brincar al hombro de la ojos azules, la cual le dio un último vistazo la luna antes de entrar a la sencilla casa de un piso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Colocando el pescado asado a Kirara, saco su propia comida, oden. Prácticamente se lo podía saborear, la simple idea de su delicioso sabor le hizo agua la boca, le encantaba la cocina del puesto de Ichiraku, cocinaban un oden exquisitamente delicioso, por detalles superaba al que su madre hacia, y ni que hablar de Kirara, cada que comía el pescado de allí olvidaba que el mundo existía.

Abriendo la tapa, dio una gran inhalación, juro que esto era puro y completo amor. Separando los palillos, dio un agradecimiento, agarrando la primera bocanada.

"Higurashi-san"

La voz la hizo parar a medio camino, volteando a ver al chico de cabello largo café y ojos blanco-lavanda que la miraba divertido y extrañado. Cerro la boca con un chasquido mientras dejaba resbalar el alimento de su platillo. Le tomo toda su voluntad no comenzar a gemir e igual hacer berrinche como un niño, estaba tan cerca, dejando a un lado la comida para ponerse de pie para atender, le mando una mirada a su plato prometiéndole que regresaría y se comería hasta la última gota.

"Dígame Hyuuga-sama ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?" tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

Mirando el alimento de la joven "Lamento haber interrumpido su hora de comida" haciendo una mueca.

Agito una mano en negación "Esta bien Hyuuga-sama"

Raspándose la garganta "Dime Neji"

Parpadeo en duda pero a pesar de todo asintió "Neji-san, entonces dígame Kagome, la verdad no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido me hacen sentir vieja" sacando la lengua mientras se rascaba una mejilla con el dedo índice.

"Está bien, Kagome-san" dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa, no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír "¿Que le puedo ofrecer Neji-san?" decidiendo ignorar su sorpresa.

"En realidad, venía a hacerle una pregunta" colocando sus manos en la cadera.

Se apunto "¿A mí?" vio su asentimiento "Esta bien"

"¿Qué piensa del destino?" pregunto interesado.

"Del destino..." Miro el cielo un momento, después colocarla en Neji "Yo creo que el destino..." rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, luego cruzando los brazos frente a ella "Hay cosas que no podemos evitar aunque quisiéramos pero a pesar de eso nosotros escogemos el rumbo que va a tomar nuestra vida en cada decisión que tomamos" dando una pequeña sonrisa "Además la vida da muchas vueltas"

El prodigio tarareo pensativo "Así que eso piensa..." mirándola de arriba abajo "Gracias Kagome-san" Dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza se comenzó a retirar.

Dentro del pecho de Neji sintió un pequeño burbujeo que aumentaba, su respuesta lo dejo gratamente convencido e igualmente satisfecho, le había dejado claro que al final uno escogía lo que quería. Igual que él pensaba formar su destino, la joven miko pensaba formar el suyo, ahora el prodigio Hyuuga se encargaría de saber más sobre la civil de comportamiento y pensamientos diferentes.

Kagome miro extrañada la retirada del chico de cabello largo, algo similar le paso unos días antes pero con el Uchiha. Ladeando la cabeza se comenzó a preguntar qué sucedía, para no encontrar respuesta alguna.

Volteando a ver a Kirara "¿Crees que debería decirle a Tsunade-sama que sus Shinobis están actuando extraño?" un maullido fue su respuesta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide Kigami Aizawa


	3. Chapter 3

**Los recuerdos**

_Los pensamientos_

"Cuando hablan"

Edades:

Neji-20

Sasuke y Naruto-19

Kagome-18

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mal entendido

"¡Kagome-chan!" se escucho el grito en el mercado.

"Hola Naruto-kun" sonriéndole amigablemente al joven hiperactivo. Era otro de sus clientes aunque venia en cantidades menores y siempre le preguntaba como podía cocinar con las verduras, la manera de cortarlas y los tipos de comida. La joven miko noto que era nuevo en comida sana, además que le había dicho que la comida que conocía era ramen de ichiraku y el instantáneo.

"Oye Kagome-chan" brinco en frente de ella "Quiero hacerte unas preguntas" colocando su dedo índice y pulgar debajo de su mentón.

Señalándose a sí misma "¿A mí?" parpadeo curiosa "¿Cuáles?" ladeando la cabeza.

"Bueno" mirando a los lados para luego colocar sus manos alrededor de su boca "¿Es cierto que estas en un trió amoroso con Neji y Sasuke?" susurro.

"..." abrió los ojos sorprendidas, procesando lo que el rubio en frente suyo le dijo "¿¡Qué!?" menciono exaltada "¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan ridícula?" pregunto furiosa, colocando los brazos sobre la cadera y con los ojos en llamas.

"Bu-bu-bueno...es que...yo" viendo huir a la mascota de la chica, eso lo hizo sentir miedo a la furia de la mujer frente a él "Es-es que corre el rumor de-de que Neji y Sasuke andan luchando por tu-tu atención"

"Y puedo saber yo ¿Quien está corriendo ese rumor?" cuestiono peligrosamente.

"No estoy seguro" temblando.

"El trato entre Neji-san y Sasuke-san es única y exclusivamente entre vendedor y cliente" haciendo rendija los ojos "Así que espero que le digas a todos eso y se acabe ese ridículo rumor"

"Entonces ¿No te gusta ninguno de los dos?" intento.

"Tienes cinco para salir corriendo" alzando la mano "Cinco...cuatro" bajando un dedo.

"¿Eso es un no?" no dejándose intimidar, aunque un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

"Tres" bajo otro dedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa "E-espera Kagome-chan" agitando los brazos frente a él.

"Dos" raspando los dientes juntos.

"S-solo n-necesitas decir si o no" poniéndose pálido.

"¡Uno!" sus ojos azules brillaron peligrosos

Naruto no aguanto más, soltó un chillido y salió huyendo. Para un civil, sabia como intimidar.

Kagome dio un resoplido, no podía creer como la gente invento que el par de prodigios estaban detrás de ella. Si, claro, ellos no voltearían a ver a una mujer que no fuera kunoichi, ese fue uno de los tantos motivos por los que no se convirtió en ninja, no quería llamar la atención sobre ella más de lo que ya tenía. Desafortunadamente la había conseguido. Eso le pasaba por haberles dado consejos románticos y eso que tenía un mes que lo había hecho. Además que la dejaran llamarlos por su nombre de pila no da a entender nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con los abrazos apoyado sobre su rodilla, respiro profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento de su maratón loco, alejándose de la mujer furiosa. Para tanta tranquilidad que mostraba la chica de ojos azules, se notaba que tenía un lado muy explosivo y peligroso. Nunca mas quería estar de su lado malo.

"¿Que averiguaste Naruto?" vino la pregunta.

Alzando la cabeza, vio al par que lo habían colocado en esa situación, apuntándoles con el dedo enojado "¿¡Qué qué averigüe!? ¡Averigüe que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y cuando se enoja tiene una expresión y ambiente peligroso, para la próxima que quieran saber si una chica tiene gusto de alguno de ustedes dos vayan y pregúntenselo ustedes!" dando de brincos.

Ojos negros se entrecerraron "¿Eso quiere decir que no?"

Poniéndose rojo del coraje "¡No se! ¡Y no lo averiguare!"

"Fue inútil mandar a Naruto" comento el otro.

"¿¡Qué quieres darme a entender Neji!?" brincando de nuevo y colocarse frente a la cara del susodicho.

"Esto aun no termina Hyuuga" cruzando los brazos, dándose vuelta para retirarse.

"Es lo que veo Uchiha" retirándose por otra dirección.

Naruto comenzó a maldecirlos por individual al encontrarse totalmente ignorado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas sospechosa, era su imaginación o Neji y Sasuke visitaban más a menudo su puesto con diferentes excusas, sin contar el hecho que todas las mañanas recibía la bienvenida y cada que se iba la despedida. Frunciendo el entrecejo, toco la puerta en frente de ella. Este día había decidido no vender y llegar en otro horario para desviar al par que la estaba comenzando hacer sentir acosada.

"Pase" escucho.

Sin perder tiempo entro "Tsunade-sama" dando una inclinación.

"Kagome ¿Qué te hace venir por aquí?" pregunto, alzando una ceja. No era típico que la chica llegara sin avisar o fuera de las citas que tenían una vez al mes para ver que tal iba acoplándose al lugar y ver hasta donde sabia sobre los ninjas, después de todo había que ponerle algunas condiciones a tanta libertad.

"Tsunade-sama yo...quería..." enredo sus dedos de nerviosismo "...quería..."

Parpadeo extrañada a la actitud tímida de la joven.

Tomando aire "Pedirle un consejo sobre chicos"

Sus ojos se suavizaron, sabia muchas cosas sobre ella entre las cosas era que fue una chica muy fuerte e inteligente, aprendía rápido pero aun seguía siendo una joven chica que había tenido una vida dura y no sabía que hacer cuando se trataba de hombres.

Le asintió para que continuara.

"¿Como me puedo quitar a los chicos de encima?" Kagome no era una chica basada en el amor, incluyendo su falta de experiencia en la situación amorosa. Es cierto que Kouga se le declaro pero la trato como una propiedad, Hojo...realmente no había nada que decir sobre él e Inuyasha era la persona menos romántica, además que la cambio por Kikyo, había dolido.

Tsunade alzo la ceja en verdadera sorpresa, no era lo que esperaba "¿Quieres quitarte a los chicos de encima?" pregunto "¿Quieres que no se fijen en ti?"

Asintió rápidamente.

"¿Porque quieres saber?" dejando a un lado todo el papeleo.

"Bueno, últimamente Neji-san y Sasuke-san han sido muy...atentos, pero no estoy interesada en una vida romántica" rascándose la cabeza.

"Ya veo" con una sonrisa, había escuchado los rumores "¿Por qué no estás interesado en tener novio?"

"Este, es que, no creo estar lista para una relación" cruzando los brazos frente a ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza "Quiero decir, bueno, um, es difícil de explicar..."

"Te interesa alguien más" la corto, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos.

"Bueno, eh, algo así" rascando su cabeza "Déjame te explico, sucede que había un chico que me gustaba, bueno, amaba y él prefirió otra chica a mí, a su ex novia, pero a pesar de eso yo..." bajo la mirada, sin atreverse a continuar.

"Ya veo, no sientes nada por él pero no quieres volver a salir dañada o no lo has olvidado" le dijo sus dos conclusiones.

Agito la cabeza "No quiero volver a salir dañada" abrazándose a sí misma.

"No debes sentir miedo, el amor consiste en también salir dañado" con una mirada triste "Siempre hay que volverlo a intentar, ese es quizás uno de mis lamentos que nunca volví a intentar" susurro.

Los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos por su declaración.

"Además, que chica no quisiera estar en tu lugar, Neji y Sasuke son atractivos y tienen dinero deberías aprovecharlo, también tienen la energía juvenil para durar la noche entera y entre los dos será una gran experiencia" agitándole las cejas insinuosamente y con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" sonrojándose furiosamente.

La hokage se rio muy fuerte ante la vergüenza de la chica.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soltando un quejido, abrazo a Kirara "Dime, Kirara ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomamos unas vacaciones?"

Un maullido fue su respuesta.

"¡Esto no está funcionando!" se lamento.

Kagome se encontraba en un apuro, haber ido con Tsunade la hizo meterse en problemas más grandes que los que tenia, ahora no solo tenía que batallar con el par que quería conseguir su atención sino también a su mente que cada que los veía la hacía recordar las palabras de la hokage y aparecían varias imágenes un tanto...perturbadoras.

**Soltando un suspiro, hizo algo que no acostumbraba, susurro un vocabulario vulgar, fue una muy mala. De todos los consejos que esperaba, uno como ese no fue lo que pensó, aunque antes de su broma, había dicho una verdad, era tiempo de superar el dolor que sintió en ese momento, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era hora de darle un ultimátum a ese amor de colegiala, el cual no era grande pero aun estaba allí.**

**No lo haría por ningún chico, lo haría por su bien. Fueron dos años dedicándole su amor, compasión, dulzura , sufriendo, llorando, aguantando el dolor de verlo alejarse para ir por ella. Es cierto que al final del segundo año gran parte de ese amor murió pero quedo una pequeña parte que a pesar de todo aun lo quería, aun tenía la esperanza de que volteara y la reconociera.**

**Pero ella sabía que nunca pasaría, menos ahora que se encontraba en una dimensión diferente.**

_**Ni ha de recordar que existo **_**soltó un suspiro.**

**Haciendo una mueca, desatendió el mundo alrededor suyo, quería saber que fue lo que la mantuvo con ese amor amarrado a su corazón, tantos hombres atractivos y con mejores sentimientos que el hanyou que nunca la volteaba a ver a menos que su encarnación desapareciera. Quizás era esa la respuesta el amor que tenia fue fruto del gran amor que Kikyo le tenía a Inuyasha y una parte considerable se quedo con ella.**

_**Eso explicaría porque nunca voltee a ver a Sesshomaru como algo mas **_**alzo las cejas sorprendida en su propio pensamiento inconsciente. ¿Por qué de los que conocía pensó en Sesshomaru? Es cierto que era atractivo, muy guapo, elegante, facciones finas, fuerte, respetable, el chico malo que las chicas quisieran con una hermosa cabellera y ojos, ni que hablar del cuerpo bien esculpido, nada delgado ni excesivamente musculoso, solo... perfecto.**

_**Todo un adonis **_**los ojos vidriosos recordando la primera vez que vio su parte superior desnuda, aquella vez en el momento no lo hizo caso porque estaba herido y lo curaba, pero ahora que no recordaba lo magra que fueron sus músculos y lo suave de su piel.**

**Parpadeo sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos mientras un sonrojo pasaba por su rostro. Agito la cabeza de lado a lado, alejando la imagen y sensación de su mente, no volvería a perderle algún tipo de consejo a Tsunade sobre chicos nunca. Soltó un resoplido, que sorprendidos estarían los demás si supieran el lado pervertido que escondía la hokage.**

**Un peso sobre su hombro la hizo voltear para ver a Kirara sobre ella, maullando tratando de llamar su atención.**

**"¿Qué sucede Kirara?" pregunto a la neko-youkai, la cual quito la mirada de ella para mirar en frente. La miko ladeo la cabeza.**

**"Kagome-san"**

**Escucho el par de voces masculinas, inconscientemente se tenso.**

**Colocando una sonrisa forzada los volteo a ver "Neji-san, Sasuke-san" de todas sus suertes se vinieron a juntar antes de su hora de salida "¿Se les ofrece algo?" pregunto educadamente.**

**"Vine a preguntar ¿si tiene algún tipo de necesidad en que la pueda complacer?" dijo el prodigio Hyuuga mientras le daba una sonrisa.**

**"¿Eh?" pregunto sorprendida.**

**"¿Sucede algo?" extrañado Neji.**

**"Pu-puede repetirlo" pidió, un escalofrió paso por su espalda.**

**Asintió dudoso "¿Si tiene todavía manzanas?" menciono cuidadosamente.**

**"¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Si me quedan algunas por aquí!" un tono más alto de lo que pensó, aunque no le tomo importancia, ya que rápidamente le entrego algunas manzanas.**

**Sasuke fulmino con la mirada al prodigio Hyuuga, mientras el otro lo miro triunfante por haber sido atendido primero. Regreso la mirada a la azabache "Kagome-san ¿Tiene listo todo para pasar una noche inolvidable?"**

**"¿Qué?" chillo, un rubor se empezó a alzar en su rostro.**

**Neji y Sasuke alzaron las cejas al ver la actitud de la joven "¿Que si tiene listo mi bolsa de tomates?" frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.**

**"¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Esta aquí!" pasándoselas. **

**"¿Está bien Kagome-san?" pregunto el Hyuuga, dándole la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.**

**"S-s-si" tartamudeo.**

**"¿Está segura?" pregunto el Uchiha detrás de ella.**

**Su cara se puso toda roja, no podía creerlo, estaba en medio de dos hombres guapos. ¿Cuántas chicas en estos momentos envidiarían su lugar? ¿Cuántas morirían por pasar al menos un segundo con alguno de los dos así de pegados? Kagome sintió que se estaba hiperventilando, demasiado cerca, no hay espacio personal.**

_**Entre los dos sería una gran experiencia **_**su mente la traiciono, la voz de Tsunade zumbo por sus oídos para rebotar en cada parte de su cerebro, consiguiendo el final su imaginación formo una imagen parecida pero al mismo tiempo diferente sobre esta situación, con las diferencia de falta sin ropa en un cuarto y una cama. Dio un trago largo y difícil cuando una mano rozo su brazo y otra se coloco en su frente.**

**"Creo que tiene fiebre" notifico Neji.**

**"¿Fiebre?" Sasuke toco su cuello "Esta caliente"**

**Cerrando los ojos azules, se le ocurrió una idea para escapar "Si, hoy me sentía mal creo que mejor me retirare de una vez" quitándose de en medio para alejarse a amarrar la carreta a Kuro.**

**"Déjeme que la ayude" dijo el prodigio, tomando dos a la vez para subirlo.**

**"Hn" tomando tres él cabello negro.**

**"No se necesita tu ayuda Uchiha" soltó entre dientes Neji.**

**"Nadie te pidió tu opinión Hyuuga" fulminándolo con la mirada.**

**"Uchiha"**

**"Hyuuga"**

**Kagome volteo a ver a su compañera que miraba al par que competían "Yo no le encuentro el chiste" le susurro duramente, la volteo a ver con mayor risa y agitando con mas placer su cola "No te burles" entrecerrándole los ojos.**

"Estoy decidida" Soltando a Kirara para hacer una posición de grandeza "A partir de mañana tomaremos unas vacaciones hasta que estos dos paren de acosar"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide Kigami Aizawa


End file.
